Trench
Trench hitman, and former Bio-Weapon. Before modifications he was skilled assassin, and alterations to his DNA done by Dr. Argos increased his speed, strenght and reflexes. While modifications first don't seem much, he has also acquired ability to Transform when needed to Frost Demon-like being . This ability was taken from him by Plasma. However, he managed to maintain his "Base form" abilities after this. Personality Trench is calculative person, who tends have habit to observe his victims and "Play with them" before fighting them, usually disguising himself to his target and causing havoc. While doing so he does his best to "Stay in role", even when angered enough he tends to lose his focus and just go for the kill. Appearance Trench has variable sets of clothing, but his combat outfit has dark purple pants, black and purple body armor with silver metal pieces on shoulders and black gloves. He also tends to carry sword sheathed to his back. Techniques & Abilities Human * Flight: Like most users of ki, user is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. * Ki Sense: '''Able to sense Ki. * '''Ki Blasts : Trench can use basic ki-blasts and alter their "Type", but that's about it. ** Blitz Rain : After charging ki for a while, Trench fires barrage of basic energy blasts at target. ** Hunter Orb : Large ki-blasts that stops mid-air, but proceeds to track enemy after a while. Relatively weak. ** Power Sphere : Fast and strong energy sphere. ** Ki Greanade : Slow-moving, explosive Ki-Blasts. It can be detonated anytime Trench wants, before it blows up. ** Eye Beam : Only long-range Ki-Wave attack Trench knows, that he combines with the Demon School Martial Arts. Trench fires two purple beams from his eyes. * Martial Arts: Trench is skilled Martial Artist, and is able to mimic almost any technique he has once seen perfectly- expect for energy waves, such as Kamehameha and Dodon Ray. ** Demon's School Martial Arts : Style where Trench relies heavily into heavy, strong attacks. While using this style, he usually tends to finish of his enemies with eye beams. ** Dragon School Martial Arts : Combination of powerful and fast attacks. He has yet to master the dreaded Dragon Fist Technique, however. ** Crane School Martial Arts : Assassination Style of Martial Arts, that relies to agile, accurate blows aimed to kill target as fast as possible. ** Wolf Fang Fist : Trench improved Wolf Fang Fist by forming energy blades as "Claws", making technique more lethal than before. ** Shock Cross Dive : By surrounding himself with aura, Trench increased power of Nam's Cross Arm Dive, making it even more lethal- Even if it is rather difficult to land. ** Crash Step : Trench's own technique, where he appears ahead of his opponent and kickes them to top of head with full power, easily breaking human's skull. Saiyan Skulls tend to be harder to break, though. * Assassination Techniques : '''Trench is professional hitman and has learned many different techniques during his career. In his current style, when he hits his target he releases invisible ki blast to their body, that goes through the body without piercing skil, damaging muscles and organs in process. ** '''Spike Blow : Trench simply delivers basic hit to target's head and releases ki-blast. Usually this is enough to kill his target. ** Counter Blow : Trench releases first a ki burst in order to knock off attacker off-balance, and proceeds to finish them off with a wide-radius ki-blast while punching. ** Dash Spike : Taking his stance, Trench dashes towards his target, before delivering single accurate blow to their chest. ** Flash Counter : Trench uses his teleportation to appear behind his foe and kick them in side, releasing burst of ki as he does so. ** Termination : When single-burst attacks have no effect, or do not kill his targets fast enough, Trench gathers ki into what seems to be a single attack. However, while hitting first time he releases paralytic ki-blast in target's body, and then proceeds to finish them off with several punches into their body, each blow releasing blast of ki. Technique is slow to execute, and Trench has to usually first resort into Flame Binder before landing it. * Ki Alteration : With his willpower, Trench is capable of altering his Ki's "Nature", allowing him to use it to either boost his physical skills, increase his destructive power, or allow him to simply use it as a weapon. ** Poison : By giving his aura properties of poison, Trench can make life of his enemies really difficult by letting his ki into their bodies. So far, he has two different poison-types. *** Venom Dipper : Long-Range Ki-Blasts, which after hitting target serves as paralytic nerve-poison, stopping target's movement's for a while, and slowing their reaction speed for a few hours. *** Lethal Blow : More powerful poison that needs direct contact from Trench to be used. It wears victim's health overtime, and can lead to death unless either purged or healed. Luckily, it takes sometime before poison kills person, depending person. ** Fire : Trench has only one way he has been shown to be able to use his ki when altered into flames. *** Flame Binder : Upon touching Trench, flames appear around attacker's body, holding them still for few seconds before dispersing. This is usually enough for Trench to finish off his target. ** Stealth : Trench can alter his aura to reflect light, granting him illusion of being invisible. He can attack while in this state, while it does not last that long. ** Silver Aura : Physical and Defensive boost, where Trench surrounds himself with white shroud of Ki. While in this state, Trench can still use other Ki Alterations at will without cancelling Aura.. * Instant Movement: '''Mistral has said that Chaos possessed naturally ability to perform Instant Movement, making him difficult to catch off-guard. This is true, and he is able to use short-range teleportation while in Human form to catch his foes off-guard. * '''Master of Disguise: Trench is able to disguise himself to anyone of his size with easily in mere moments, once taking appearance of The Great Saiyaman when robbing a gold shipment. * Weapon Expert: Trench is known to be master in using weapons. He seems to be most used to however using swords. * Energy Sabre: While lacking in ability to fire Ki-Energy, Trench can surround his arm with it to form sabre of energy to cut his foes. ** Energy Blade Slash : Trench fires multiple energy-blades at his target from his Claymore. ** Execution Sabre: While in Human form, Trench's ultimate attack is fully powered Energy Sabre, "Execution Sabre". Gallery ChaosBody1.png|Trench Battle-suit ChaosBody1,5.png|Trench with Sword ChaosFinalArmor.png|Trench powering up. ChaosBeamSabre.png|'Beam Sabre' ChaosExecutionSabre.png|'Execution Sabre' ChaosBurstSlash.png|'Burst Slash' ChaosBurstSlash2.png|'Burst Slash' ChaosBurstSlashEffect.png|'Burst Slashs effect. ChaosBody2.png|Trenc Ninja-Outfits. ChaosSlash2.png|Wielding Sword. ChaosSword.png|Trenc using Sword. ChaosBo.png|Trenc using Bo-staff. ChaosBody3.png|Trenc as Wanderer ChaosWolfFangFist.png|'Wolf Fang Fist''' ChaosBody4.png|Trenc dressed as Wandering Monk. ChaosMonk.png|Trenc dressed as Monk. ChasoMonkStomp.png|'Crash Step' MonkCrossDive.png|'Shock Cross Dive' ChaosBody6.png|Chaos' Casual clothes. ChaosAssassiantion.png|Trench using Beam Pistol. ChaosBody5.png|Trenc impersonating Great Saiyaman. ChaosAirThruster.png|"The Great Saiyaman" causing havoc on West City. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Modified Human Category:Mercenary Category:Assassin Category:Human Category:Earth Resident